Every part of me
by The24punk
Summary: Takes place between season 2 and 3. A story about love, family and hope.
1. Who i am

Michelle was lying awake, looking at the white sealing over her bed, his voice on playback inside her head. The storm of feelings inside her was tearing her up. She felt sad, she felt scared, tired and in grief. She also felt unbelievable happy, and guilty about it.

She could not help to drift into daydreams. Of the perfect date, the feeling of his strong body, and the way his presence gave her Goosebumps. She had really felt his kind and protective nature during the last 24 hours. The thoughts drifted on to the fear she had felt. The devastating events of the day came back to her. The death of so many of her coworkers, and the horror and exhaustion she had felt.

In the mist of it all, she couldn't help but wonder, if he was thinking about her to. He was…

It was almost four in the afternoon when she woke up. She was still tired, but could tell right away that she would not be able to sleep away more of the day. As she got dressed, she could hear the door unlock. She walked out of the bedroom to se her 17year-old daughter standing in the doorway with the German shepherd by her side.

"Hi sweetie" she greeted. Melanie walked over, giving her mother a long hug.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you here alone all night" Michelle said, looking at her.

"It's okay mom, I'm just glad you're okay!"

"Always am!" Michelle reassured.

As Michelle walked into the living room, she could hear her phone vibrate. There was a text from Tony, and she couldn't help but blush a little, making her daughter grinning at her. "_Feeling up for some coffee?" _She smiled, and was about to reply when Melanie's voice interrupted her!

"Ohh no! There's a guy!" She burst out, grinning. It was all over her face.

"And here I was, alone, thinking my mother was out saving the world again, and she's met a guy?" The grin turned into a soft laughter.

"Who says I can't do both?" Michelle smiled.

"Seriously, what's he saying'?"

"Wants' to meet up for coffee..."

"Do it!"

"But..."

"I love you mum, but seriously. DO IT!"

"I wasn't planning on turning him down!" Michelle grinned, before replying.

They agreed to meet up at the pier, and have coffee and go for a walk. Michelle kept changing her clothes, until Melanie sat her foot down and pushed her out the door.

"You look great, now GO!"

They bought coffee, and walked along the pier. Michelle told him she knew a beautiful, quiet place she wanted to show him! As he started asking about her family, her friends and her life, she felt like she had to tell him.

"Well, I have a teenage daughter!" Michelle tried to read his expression.

"Really? I didn't know" he looked at her. And she examined his eyes for clues. He looked surprised. Good or bad? She didn't know.

"Her name is Melanie. She's 17!"

"Wow, you must have been pretty young"

"18…" Now he smiled.

"You're pretty damn tough, you know that? Having a kid that young. And still working you're way up to a job like that the way you have!"

"Yeah, well, I had a lot of help. And she's a great kid. Makes it worth it!" She smiled at the thought of her daughter, and how proud she was of her.

"So, uhh how long have you been alone with her?" He was worried the question might have come out the wrong way, but she answered it calmly.

"From the start. We'd had very little contact with her father really. He has another kid, a 6year old girl. Melanie keeps in touch with her, but she usually stays clear of him I haven't even seen him for over a year!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to probe"

"Oh no, that's okay! Really!" She smiled reassuringly.

They talked more. She told him more about Melanie, and he seamed genuinely interested. She told him about her dog, and how dedicated she was to training him. She was hoping to get him certified as a rescue dog. And that she was doing martial arts. Also, she told him about her diabetes.

"She's had it since she was 10. At first it was a real punch in the stomach. I was alone, and the pressure felt like more than I could handle, but we got there, and today it's just a regular part of our everyday life!" Michelle had told him. He felt bad for her. But he was also amused. At what she had gone through, and how she had come out on the other side, strong and successful as she was.

"She sounds like a tough kid, just like her mum!"

"She is, a lot stronger than I will ever be!"

"I think you underestimate yourself" he said, softly. His eyes were serious as they met hers. She didn't reply.

He told her about his family. He was the oldest, with two younger sisters. His younger sister Nicole, lived in LA, and his parents and other sister lived in Chicago.

They reached a small, deserted beach and Michelle stopped and gazed towards the water. All she wanted was to be close to him, but couldn't find the courage. So many feelings were building up inside both of them, and you could almost se the sparks in the air between them.

Tony gently laid one arm around her waist. She moved closer to him, and rested her head against his shoulder. The moment was magical, and none of them was able to speak at first.

Michelle slowly lifted her head and looked at him. Tony turned to face her, wrapping both his arms around her waist and leaning in to kiss her. She leaned forward to meet his lips, placing her hand at the back of his head, and they kissed. The kiss was gentle and soft, yet passionate. It was over to soon, and yet, it felt like an eternity.

"You must be pretty tired still. Want to head back?" He asked softly.

"No" she muttered, running a finger down the side of his face. Her unwillingness to let the moment passed made him smile.

"Then we can stay here for a while, if that's what you want" He pulled her close, and held her in his strong, yet soft embrace.

"This is all I want" she said. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he could feel her lips briefly against his neck as she spoke, making him smile.


	2. nice to meet you

**So, here comes the next chapter! Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them! Working on the next one!**

"So, when do I get to meet him?" Melanie asked as she sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Give the poor man a chance, will you! Behave yourself, please!" Michelle pleaded

"Yeah, yeah! When is he picking you up?"

"Like, now, and I'm not finished, so stop distracting me!" Michelle was anxious and unable to focus on what she was doing; picking out shoes!

The buzzer rang, and Melanie jumped to the door.

"I'm warning you Mel, whatever you're planning, DON'T" Michelle called from the bedroom, realizing she would never beat her daughter to the door. She knew that Melanie would be testing Tony, and she prayed that she would not say or do anything to embarrassing, knowing that whatever she did, was with the best intentions.

Standing on the other side of the door was a dark haired, tall and incredibly handsome looking man.

"Hey, you're Tony right?" Melanie asked enthusiastically.

"Uhh, yeah!" Tony said, surprised to se the overly excited 17year old that was now standing in front of him, grinning.

Michelle appeared beside Melanie, smiling.

"Hi Tony, this is my daughter Melanie. And Melanie, this is Tony"

"Yeah, I figured. Nice to meet you Tony!" Melanie said, before turning around and walking back towards her mother.

"HOT!" she said, just loud enough for him to hear, making him blush. Michelle couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll call to let you know if it gets late"

"Or you don't make it home at all" Melanie finished.

"Just go back inside, do whatever it is you 17year olds do, when you're not to busy harassing you mothers!" Michelle said, making Tony smile.

"Remember to check your sugar!" Michelle said as Melanie walked out.

"Sure, bye. And mum… be safe!" Melanie called out with a grin. Tony and Michelle both laughed awkwardly as the walked out the door.

"She seams like a good kid!" Tony said, breaking the silence as they walked to the car.

"I wouldn't mind if she could loose the attitude every once in a while, but yeah, she is!" Michelle smiled.

"Well, I guess it comes with being a teenager. And her mother can have quite the attitude herself!" Tony laughed!

"Hey!" Michelle said, laughing, and pushing him. Instead of letting her, he took her arm, and stopped them in front of the car, turning her towards him, looking deeply into her eyes, before leaning in slowly, kissing her.

"I'll bet yah she's standing in the window," Michelle laughed as they parted

"She gonna tell on us?" he laughed, before kissing her again, and opening the door for her.

They had the perfect date. Michelle was in bliss when they left the diner, hand in hand. It was still early, and neither wanted the night to end as they walked towards the near empty parking lot. Tony was so different outside of the office, he was more relaxed, and he was sweet and caring.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, with excitement in his voice.

"What?" She asked, gripping on to his hand more tightly.

"It's no fun if I tell you, is it! Later!" he laughed!

"Yes it is! Common, I hate surprises!"

"Well, you better get used to them, cause' I'm full of em'!" he spun her around, with his arms now wrapped around her waist, smiling. She let her one hand rest on his shoulder, the other one tugging softly at his shirt.

"I had a great time today. This, you… it makes me happier than I can ever remember being…" he said, looking into her eyes.

"You make me happy to! You're truly amazing Tony. I wouldn't have gotten through this last week without you!" He was speechless, and pulled her closely, kissing her passionately.

"Want to go back to my place for desert? I'll drive you home later!" He asked, stroking back a curl from the side of her face.

"I'd love that! She said quietly.

They settled on his couch with cake. When they were finished, Tony took both of their plates, and got up.

"Wait here!" he said, as he walked back out to the kitchen with the plates, and back out through the living room, to the hallway.

"It's time for your surprise" he said, walking back into the room, and sitting down next to Michelle, with a small box in his hands.

"Tony, what is this?" she asked staring at him with big eyes as he handed her the box. She took the box, hands touching his, and slowly opened it to reveal a small, heart shaped necklaces.

"Tony…" she gasped.

"Turn around" he ordered gently, leading her with his arms. He carefully took the necklace from her hands, and pushed her hair to the side to put it on. She could feel his gentle fingers on her neck, and she loved the feeling it gave her. When he was finished, he leaned forward so that his lips touched her ear as he asked.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's beautiful! Thank you!" she said, closing her eyes to the feeling of his lips against the side of her face as he kissed her cheek.

Tony pulled her onto his lap, and kissed passionately. Michelle buried her hands in his hair, and pushed her body closer to his. He fastened his grip around her and held her tight.

Michelle was lying with her head on Tony's bare chest, tracing his muscles with her fingers. He couldn't stop smiling, as her small, soft fingers made the feeling gave him chills. Michelle moved, so that she was lying on top of him, and kissed him passionately.

"You're amazing!" he said, making her smile

"You're just fishing for a rerun!" she laughed, letting her hands trace his body again.

"You ARE amazing, but yeah your right!" he said, shifting the both of them, so that she was pushed softly against the bed, underneath him.

"Tony!" She screamed, laughing hysterically at his enormous grin.

"I should get going!"

"Yeah, probably" he groaned

"Yeah, I'll never hear the end of it if I stay! Besides, it wouldn't be setting the best example!"

She watched him as he got out of bed, reluctantly and started to get dressed. When he saw that she was still lying there, he climbed back on to the bed, and sat on his knees beside her. She slowly sat up. His fingers ran across her shoulder, slowly. He looked into her brown, beautiful eyes, and could feel his heart filling with love for her.

"I wish I could stay!" she said, looking back into his eyes as she spoke

"I know, me to! But we have all the time in the world! There is no rush!" Tony said, kissing her gently on the lips.

They got dressed, and drove back to Michelle's apartment. They could hear the dog barking inside the house, as Tony walked her to the door. Michelle turned to face him in front of the door.

"I had a great time! Thank you!" She touched the necklace as she spoke. Tony smiled, and bit his lower lip before speaking.

"I had the best time with you, Michelle!" he said as his hands reached forward and rested on her hips. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and kissed him. The kiss was soft and long.

"Let me know when you get home, okay?" she said in a low voice

"Yeah, I will!" he said, smiling at her motherly, concerning nature.

Melanie was, not surprisingly standing in the hallway as her mother opened the door to enter the house.

"Hey you!" She said to Michelle.

"See ya' Tony!" she called with a grin, to the man walking back towards the car. He turned and smiled at them.

"See ya''

"You're late!" Melanie commented!

"Sorry!" Micelle said sarcastically as she walked through the living room, to the kitchen.

"So, tell me, how was it!" Melanie was following her.

"It was, nice!" Michelle said, taking a glass from one of the cabinets.

"Just nice…"

"Okey, more than nice, he's a great guy, I like him!" Michelle said, still keeping a straight face.

"Uh huh! Melanie said grinning. Admit it mum, your in loooove!" Michelle couldn't hold her smile back any longer, knowing that Melanie looked right through her. They had always been like that!

"Yeah, I think I am!" she said.

Michelle was lying awake in her bed when her phone vibrated on the table beside her.

_There, home safe and sound. Sleep tight! Se you tomorrow! _

_Good! Sleep tight! _

Tony smiled at the message, and went to bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
